


Jane Wyatt did it first

by mayachain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Don't Ask Don't Tell, Kissing, M/M, POV Outsider, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that they're being subtle, exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jane Wyatt did it first

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch.

  


* * *

* * *

  


It's not that they're being subtle, exactly. In a closed environment full of geeks, it's glaringly obvious, and amidst a tight-knit group of marines and airmen used to being around geeks, it's about as far from subtle as you can get. But it's not...

It's not making out. It's not hugging. It's not even, though there are fingers involved, holding hands.

And it's such a little thing, so insignificant that those who merely visit don't even notice it. It doesn't disrupt the daily flow in either the military or the science division. Rather, much like the control crystal that facilitates their regular contact to Earth, it's a small but integral part of how things are operating.

If they were to stop - if they were made to stop - Anne Teldy tried to imagine the consequences once, and the fallout doesn't bear contemplating.

So whenever Colonel Sheppard's arm inches just the tiniest fraction toward Dr McKay, third and second finger extended just the slightest bit, everybody knows. Whenever Dr McKay waves his arms around, gesticulating wildly and then lets one hand fall in the near vicinity of Colonel Sheppard, everybody sees. And whenever McKay's index and middle finger briefly connect with the Colonel's, they're not fooling anyone.

But it's not holding hands, it's not more-than-friendly hugging, and it's not making out. And as long as this is all they get to see, none of the Lantean soldiers feel the need to do anything about it.

* * *

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> A picture of Jane Wyatt doing it first can be found [here](http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/albums/2x10/Journey_to_Babel_086.JPG). Alternatively, go [here](http://tos.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=62&page=6) and scroll down to the fifth to last picture on the page.


End file.
